Only one
by summer-cat75
Summary: C'est une songfic oneshot. Ma traduction est pas super génial, mais c'est un début. La chanson c'est Only one de Yellowcard et je l'aime bien. Bonne lecture à vous! P.S. Quelqu'un peut allez voir mes autres fics, elles s'ennuient beaucoup!


**Only one**

_**Broken this fragile thing now**_

_**And I can't pick up the pieces**_

_**And I've thrown my words all around **_

_**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

_(Brise cette fragile chose maintenant)_

_(Et je ne peux pas, je ne peux ramasser les morceaux)_

_(Et j'ai jeté mes mots tout autour) _

_(Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas te donner une raison) _

_

* * *

_

Il fait froid aujourd'hui, avec raison puisque nous sommes en hiver. Si nous étions en été, j'aurais dit chaud ou si nous étions au printemps ou à l'automne, j'aurais employé le terme frisquet. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous pataugeons présentement dans la saison la plus morte et froide, notre bien aimé hiver. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'esprit rempli d'idées plus noires les unes que les autres. J'ai mal, horriblement mal. On m'a lancé une flèche en plein cœur pour ensuite la retirer en laissant une profonde blessure sanglante. Une blessure qui ressemble étrangement à un cœur brisé. Bref, la température s'harmonise parfaitement avec état dépressif.

* * *

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**_

**_And I give up (I give up)_**

_**I just want to tell you so you know**_

_(Je me sens si brisé (si brisé))_

_(Et je renonce (je renonce))_

_(Je veux juste te dire pour que tu saches)

* * *

_

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je peux faire dehors par ce froid glacial. En fait, je prend l'air sur la tour d'astronomie, afin plutôt de libérer mon esprit des paroles blessantes et humiliantes qu'une jeune rousse m'y a ancrées. Elle m'a tellement blessé et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus fort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, ses mots m'ont blessé avec encore plus de force que toutes ces autres fois où elle m'a rejeté. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que je l'aimais beaucoup, tellement que je pourrais mourir pour elle. Mais bien sûr, ça elle ne s'en rendra jamais compte. Repenser à tout ça me fait encore plus de mal, je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à faire pour que tout s'arrête, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je n'ai pas le courage de quitter cette vie pour ne plus revoir son doux visage envoûtant. J'ai trop besoin d'elle pour en venir à cette solution, mais on sait jamais, le courage est une étrange chose qui arrive souvent à l'improviste.

* * *

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_(Ici je vais, criant mes poumons et essayant de te rejoindre)_

_(Tu es mon seul amour)_

_(J'ai laissé tombé, il y en a juste une qui m'affecte comme tu le fais)_

_(Tu es mon seul, mon seul amour)

* * *

_

Je sens une présence derrière moi, mais je ne me retourne pas. À quoi ça me servirait de toute façon? Ma réputation va sûrement en prendre un coup, mais je m'en moque. Que celui ou celle qui est derrière moi aille dire ce qu'il ou qu'elle veut, je suis trop brisé pour m'en soucier. En même temps que me briser le cœur, mon bel ange m'a enlevé toute envie d'aimer la vie. Ma vie, c'est elle! C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi la tour d'astronomie pour me libérer de cette blessure, si j'en avais vraiment envie.

« James? Ne trouves-tu pas que tu es un tant soit peu trop près du bord? »

Mon cœur manque un battement en entendant la douce voix de la jeune fille de mes pensées. Je cesse de respirer un millième de seconde en m'apercevant que pour la première fois en sept ans, elle a utilisé mon prénom. Malgré cela, j'ai trop mal pour la laisser m'atteindre à nouveau. Je lui réponds en murmurant presque :

« Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas mon but, Evans?

-Tu es bien pessimiste tout d'un coup, et ne m'appelle pas Evans, j'ai un prénom, tu sais.

-Parce que maintenant tu me donnes l'autorisation de l'utiliser.

-Je suis désolé James, je…

Tu quoi? Tu es désolé pour quoi? Pour m'avoir blesser ou pire pour m'avoir brisé le coeur. Parce que c'est ce que tu m'as fait Evans. Ne me regarde pas avec ce faux air étonné, tu le savais très bien que j'étais fou de toi. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, mais tout ce que je demandais, c'était une chance… »

* * *

_**Made my mistakes let you down**_

_**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**_

_**Ran my whole life in the ground**_

_**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**_

_(Laisse mes erreurs te descendre)_

_(Et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas tenir trop longtemps)_

_(Courir toute ma vie sur la terre)_

_(Et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas me relever quand tu pars)

* * *

_

Je regarde toujours l'horizon, je ne me suis retourné pour aucun de mes mots. Regarder n'importe quoi, mais surtout pas elle. La regarder me freinerait dans mon débordement de paroles. Une chance, c'est ce qu'elle m'a laissé. Elle n'a jamais pris le temps de vérifier si ce que je lui clamais était vrai ou complètement faux. Personne n'est parfait, mais c'est toujours mes défauts à moi qu'elle reprochait. Ceux des autres elle ne les voyait même pas. C'est très blessant, même pour un homme réputé sans cœur. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, à plusieurs reprises même, mais à chaque fois, elle me rembarrait injustement.

« Je suis désolé je ne savais pas…

-FAUX! J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre, mais à chaque fois tu me traitais de menteur. À chaque fois cela me blessait encore un peu plus, mais je ne le montrais pas. À défaut d'avoir un cœur encore intact, je pouvais préserver ma dignité et ma fierté. »

Les larmes coulent maintenant à leurs souhaits sur mes joues et j'entends les sanglots de ma bien-aimée derrière moi. Le cœur me serre, mais je résiste. Elle doit comprendre à quel point est rendu ma douleur.

* * *

_**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**_

**_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_**

_**I won't walk out until you know**_

_(Et quelque chose est en train de se briser)_

_(Je me sens renoncer)_

_(Je ne vais pas partir sans que tu saches)

* * *

_

Elle doit comprendre que je ne vis que pour elle depuis sept années maintenant, que j'ai son nom gravé au fer rouge dans mon cœur. Elle doit à quel point je souffre par sa faute, elle doit seulement réaliser à quel point je tiens à elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse semblant de m'aimer pour m'éloigner du vide et je lui dis. Si elle doit m'aimer, ce sera pour moi-même. Je veux qu'elle soit sincère. Elle me demande comment je peux savoir à quoi elle pensait, c'est simple ma chère, je te connais presque aussi bien que moi-même. Sept ans à l'observer, chaque geste, chaque manie, chaque parole prononcée, chaque sourire et chaque regard lancé. Je me retourne enfin vers elle, mais j'évite encore son regard. La regarder me fera trop mal. J'ai envie de crier ma blessure, pourtant je reste muet, comme toujours.

* * *

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_(Ici je vais, criant mes poumons et essayant de te rejoindre)_

_(Tu es mon seul amour)_

_(J'ai laissé tombé, il y en a juste une qui m'affecte comme tu le fais)_

_(Tu es mon seul, mon seul amour)

* * *

_

Je relève les yeux et croise son regard. Je suis maudit. Toute la douleur chassée il y a quelques instants revient en force. Je m'écroule au sol, les larmes plus abondantes que jamais. Elle me regarde sangloter par terre, mais ça m'est égal. Au diable ma dignité, ma fierté est à l'abandon. La douleur est trop forte, elle surpasse tout autre sentiment de honte. Je la sens se rapprocher de moi. Timidement, elle me prend dans ses bras et tente du mieux qu'elle peut de me réconforter, malgré sa propre peine. Celle que je capte à travers sa voix. Ses bras sont ma bouée de secours, mais également mon tombeau. Elle me murmure des mots réconfortants, mais je ne les entends pas. La savoir près de moi, en train de me toucher surpasse toute autre émotion. J'y suis si bien, j'y suis si mal aussi. Je suis à sa merci totale. Elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut de moi, je suis si vulnérable.

* * *

**_Here I go so dishonestly_**

_**Leave a note for you my only one**_

**_And I know you can see right through me_**

_**So let me go and you will find someone**_

_(Ici je vais sans honnêteté)_

_(Laissant une note pour toi mon seul amour)_

_(Et je sais que tu peux voir à travers à moi)_

_(Alors laisse-moi partir et tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre)

* * *

_

« Laisse-moi parler maintenant James, je sais maintenant que mes mensonges ont conduit ta douleur et cela me brise le cœur comme pas possible. J'ai mal parce que je sais que je t'ai fait mal. Je le voyais dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu venais me parler, mais j'étais trop fière pour m'avouer que c'était une lueur de douleur. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer que ça m'affectait, beaucoup même. Je ne voulais pas croire que cela pouvait dire que j'avais fini par craquer pour toi. Je t'ai menti et je me suis menti à moi-même par la même occasion. J'ai nier et refouler les sentiments qui peu à peu, sont apparus de plus en plus clairement dans mon esprit. Je les ai laissé cacher en moi jusqu'à ce soir, ce soir ils me sont revenus à grande vitesse lorsque j'ai vu des larmes se former au coin de tes yeux. J'ai su à ce moment-là, que la goutte d'eau avait finalement fait déborder le vase. Pardonne-moi James, pardonne ma bêtise. Je ferais tout pour te voir me sourire à nouveau, comme avant que je te brise le complètement cœur. Je veux voir un vrai sourire, pas un de ces faux qui cachent trop de choses. James, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, dis-le moi s'il te plaît. Je t'aime James, depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai voulu me l'avouer. »

* * *

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_(Ici je vais, criant mes poumons et essayant de te rejoindre)_

_(Tu es mon seul amour)_

_(J'ai laissé tombé, il y en a juste une qui m'affecte comme tu le fais)_

_(Tu es mon seul, mon seul amour)

* * *

_

Je paralyse littéralement en entendant ces mots. Il n'y a que ça à faire lorsque la fille que vous aimez depuis si longtemps, qui ne vous a jamais montré que du mépris, vous fait une déclaration de ce genre. Il n'y a pas d'autres choses à faire que de figer. Je sens son emprise sur moi se resserrer et je comprends qu'elle a besoin de mon pardon. Je lui murmure doucement dans l'oreille que je lui pardonne, si elle reste à mes côtés pour le restant de ses jours. Elle se recule un peu et plonge son regard vert dans le mien. Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête et doucement, la magie du moment s'empare de nous. Peu à peu, elle approche son visage du mien et bientôt, ses douces lèvres touche les miennes. Nous voilà parti dans un baiser magique qui scelle notre destin à tous deux.

* * *

_**My only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_(Mon seul amour)_

_(Mon seul amour)_

_(Mon seul amour)_

_(Tu es mon seul, mon seul amour)

* * *

_

Je la prends dans mes bras et me lève. Je me dirige d'un pas sûr vers la tour de Gryffondor. Durant le trajet, je me sens comme sur un petit nuage, je flotte au lieu de marcher. En entrant dans la tour, je capte le regard surpris de tout le monde, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai ma princesse dans mes bras et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée et réinstalle ma Lily un peu plus confortablement. Je dépose un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et glisse ma bouche doucement vers son oreille pour lui murmurer avec tendresse ces quelques mots : « Tu as été, tu es et tu seras toujours mon seul amour. »


End file.
